


Mirror, Mirror

by Pat Auctor (cinnamon_owl)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, friend's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_owl/pseuds/Pat%20Auctor
Summary: Sahil is a strong spirit from the dark world who has dedicated himself to protecting others. What happens when he takes a good look at himself?
Kudos: 1





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for my friend, Sgathan on deviantART!
> 
> Sahil belongs to Sgathan.
> 
> Amodel and Nana Befel are my own characters.

It was midmorning as Sahil went about his home cleaning up and getting dressed. The clear morning sky promised a warm and sunny day as songbirds sang in the distance. 

Looking outside from his bedroom window, Sahil could see villagers going about their daily routines. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched a group of children rush towards the small, cozy little schoolhouse at the edge of the settlement. It brought back bittersweet memories of when his own daughter had been but a child.

He let out a small sigh as he turned away from the window, hands pulling his hair from his face and into a neat ponytail. As he got dressed he went over an outline for the day.

Meet the blacksmith who’s shop had been broken into a day or so ago.

See if Amodel still wanted those combat lessons.

Visit Nana Befel at the bakery and maybe get some of her freshbaked bread.

Patrol the usual route around the town. The wolves had been getting rather bold near the farms and-

Sahil paused as his eyes glanced at the mirror set against the wall of his room. He blinked as he studied himself. His reflection was still… odd to him. It had been a few years since he’d lost his wings, but even still he found himself taken by surprise whenever he looked in a mirror. 

His tail flicked as a mixture of sorrow and agitation washed through him. He’d stood up to his king for the sake of his fellow people. To protect them and do right by them. And what did he get in return? His wings severed and then banished into a world which was not his own. A world of light and humans. A world he was now a part of and yet so distant from.

Would he have made the same sacrifice again, knowing it would cost him basically everything?

It was a question that often flitted through his mind. The answer was always the same though. Yes. He would do whatever he possibly could to keep people safe.

He might not be able to help the people of the dark world anymore, but by the gods and goddesses he would do whatever he could for the people of the light world. Such was his role in life.

And yet… when he looked in the mirror he did not see a proud, noble protector. A warrior with leathery bat-like wings as dark as the night itself. Instead he saw a strong yet smaller man. It felt as if his reflection did not take up the same space anymore. The round edges of mirrors that once comfortably curved with his wings now felt distant. Empty, hollow space lingered where his wings once filled.

Sahil turned from the mirror, donning a layered cloak. When he looked back at the mirror, the space looked a little less empty. It helped. A little.

He shook his head as he adjusted his cloak before reaching for his spear. He had no time for literal or metaphorical reflection. There were people that needed him in the village still. His own woes could wait until later.


End file.
